1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which, when reading an image, displays the read image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to convert a book into electronic data, it is necessary to first read the pages of the book one by one by an image reading apparatus, and to store the read image in a storage server.
Meanwhile, when a book is read, the book may be inclined or read in a thinned out manner. Further, when in the book itself, a page is stained or a character and a figure are thinned out, the character and the figure may be read in a blurred manner by the image reading apparatus. That is, depending on the state of the book and the state of reading, there is a case where the book cannot be read correctly.
In such a case, there is a thought to automatically correct the page which is not correctly read. However, depending upon the degree of correction, the corrected part may become, on the contrary, hard to be read when being browsed. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-270895, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245995, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-94099, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus which is capable of detecting an inclination, stain, and the like, of an image, and automatically performing correction processing of the detected inclination, stain, and the like.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the image quality and performance of a digital color copying machine have been improved, so as to be able to meet the user's requirements for the hue and edit processing of an output image. In such a situation, a copying machine having a preview function is commercially available, in which function, in order to obtain a desired output image, an image is displayed and checked instead of being repeatedly outputted on recording papers.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-93378, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus in which when a user depresses a preview key and an image read key, a preview processing section displays an output image in a display section, so as to enable the user to check the output state of the image before the image is outputted.
Meanwhile, in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-270895, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-245995, and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-94099, there is a problem that all the correction processing is automatically performed when an inclination and stain of an image is detected, and hence, for example, in the case of an old book, on the contrary, the image becomes hard to be read by being subjected to the image inclination correction.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-93378, when a plurality of images are all read and thereafter the images are previewed, and when there is a different image, for example, such as an image read in a inclined state, the presence of the erroneously scanned image can be checked. However, in order for the image to be read correctly, the plurality of images need to be read again. This significantly reduces the processing efficiency.
Therefore, in view of the above described problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing system capable of checking whether or not an image can be correctly read, and of easily correcting the image which cannot be correctly read.